


Lucky

by hopesave6666



Category: Jerry Lewis & Dean Martin - Fandom, M & L, Martin & Lewis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesave6666/pseuds/hopesave6666
Summary: Jerry decides to wear something pretty for his man.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin, Martin & Lewis - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late Christmas gift for all of you guys. I hope you like it.

Dean had been resting on the couch alone for a while while Jerry took a shower. As soon as they stepped inside their apartment, the kid elbowed him away and sprang to their shared closet. He got a small crumbled bag and hid it under his arm when Dean asked what that was, he rushed to the bathroom and said he needed a shower. Any other day, dean would’ve pried that bag from him and looked, but he didn’t have the energy to care. 

It was a very long shift at Sonny’s Diner. They had a busy day that involved a lot of peeling and dicing, his fingers felt so stiff after peeling two tubs of vegetables. And to top it all, he acted like an idiot, showing off in front of the guys, doing pushups with Jerry on his back like a fathead. Then, it seemed like a brilliant idea, it made him stand taller when the kid looked at him, beaming. It didn’t hurt that he earned a kiss too. The boy seemed so excited to show his appreciation that he threw caution out of the window. He waited for him to come out of his bathroom break then guided him to the storing room with, gripping the edge of his sleeve with a blush high on his cheeks. Dean followed along quietly. When Jerry closed the door and turned back to him Dean had to fight every instinct in him to crowed his boy against the door and steal that kiss he knew he earned somehow, but he didn’t want to ruin it. So he stood there with his hands by his side and a small smile waiting for his gift and what a gift it was. 

The kiss was a press of lips and a lot of breathing, so innocent and just right. He couldn’t fight it anymore, his arms rose up to wrap around the kid’s small waist and press him impossibly close. Jerry melted in his arms and hid his face against his shoulder, they did so many things together filthy things two men shouldn’t ever do with each other but a kiss always made the kid blush and shake. Things like that reminded him why he. Found the kid so intriguing. After few moments Jerry struggled and pushed against his chest for him to let go then he ran off the room. Someone must’ve called for him and Dean was so into the moment he didn’t hear a word. 

Dean felt so drained after all that. He didn’t have any energy to change out of his work close so he shrugged off the jacket and threw it on the bed then undid the first three buttons of his flannel shirt to breath a little. When he reached for the remote a hot blinding surge of of pain froze him 

“ Holly fuck! “ He tried to breath but the pain was so sharp he had to close his eyes and count to ten before he tried to move again. Slowly the stiff muscles of his back unclenches and he was able to rest back on the couch. 

Dean contemplated throwing the TV set out of the window when the screen blinked twice then turned off by itself. The only reason he didn’t was because Jerry adored that piece of shit and believed he can make it work one day. He turned on the radio instead. 

He drew a cigarette out of his breast pocket, light it up with a match then took a long drag and every muscle seemed to relax when nicotine entered his body. Dean hummed with the tune playing on the radio “ Only Forever” by Bing Crosby. 

Damn him that Crosby, always singing the best tunes. Oh, how he wished to have his voice playing on the radio. To get rid of that lousy job and be somebody. Songs played and Dean relaxed even after he crushed the butt of his cigarette. Slowly, his eyelids grew so heavy he decided to just rest them for a second. He didn’t want to fall a sleep before he took a shower- the thought startled him awake, where the hell is Jerry? He sat up then looked down at his watch to check the time. It had been almost an hour since the kid disappeared to take his shower. 

Dean stomach suddenly clinched up. He jumped off his seat, turned the Radio off then crossed the room in three big steps to get to the bathroom door. 

“ Hey…Pally,” he knocked three times. “ you’ve been hogging the bathroom for a long time now”

“ You still alive in three…?”

Dean waited for a three dreadful seconds 

Another strong knock… still no answer

His body went numb then hideous pictures of what ifs flashed in his mind eye. 

“ JERRY!” Dean tried again, voice loud and controlled. His heart thumped so hard inside his chest he could barely hear anything else. 

The next knock shook the whole door. 

“ YES, I’M ALRIGHT, I JUST…I’LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE.”  
The older man blinked at the wooden door, heart still racing. 

“ Ok.” Dean racked his sore fingers through the mess of curls on his head and went back to his seat.

That minute Jerry had promised turned to fifteen minute. Dean tried to not notice that but it was very difficult when he could hear the clock ticking over his head and he has nothing to do. 

He decided to get his comic issues. Now that he had the time, he can read the newest edition without interruption. He didn’t bother with the radio again, just in case. 

“ Hey, Dean you there ?” Jerry called behind the closed door. 

“ Where else would I be?” He yelled back. 

“ you would think I was his keeper or something!” He mumbled to himself, flipping another page. 

He heard the door lock turn twice followed by the annoying creek of the door. But the story was so good he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“Paul!” Jerry asked in a soft tone, which was his first warning, very unusual of him, “ I wanna show you something.” 

“ I’ll be with you right now, I’m on the last few pages, you won’t belie-“

When he looked up everything in him froze. His eyes gawked at the sight in front of him and for the first time in a very long time, he didn’t know what to do. 

Dean is no stranger to the boy’s crazy, elaborate pranks. Hell, anyone who spent a day with him experienced that first hand. But this! He had never been prepared to see that. 

If it was a prank, it would be the cruelest Jerry had ever did to him. 

Jerry didn’t leave his place by the bathroom door, right in front of him. He shifted from one foot to the other with his arms wrapped around his middle as if to hide what he had on from Dean’s eyes. 

“ What is that you’re wearing Jer?” Dean rubbed his upper lip with two of his finger, his Adam apple popped twice. He can’t look away.

The younger man hanged his head down the dropped his arms down by his sides. Dean is looking and looking and looking but he couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. 

“ It’s just…I thought you would like it?” Jerry smoothed the little wrinkle in his silky satin little dress with a trembling hand. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked up in a rare moment of bravery but something in Dean’s face made all the air deflate from him and he shrunk so small. 

“ Do you like it?”

Jerry had the smallest blue dress on, that pools around his hips, short enough to show off what he had on underneath. Dean mouth felt so dry when he noticed the satin panties. No man should look that good in women clothing but if fit him so well. 

Dean wanted to reach out and feel how smooth it was under his hand. He wanted to do so many things. 

He knew Jerry wanted an answer but had nothing. 

Jerry’s face tightened, the first couple of tears rolled down his cheeks but he refused to blink anymore in pretend strength which quickly crumbles. His chin trembled but he bit his lip and refused to let a sound escape. He looked hurt in the worse ways possible. 

“ Sorry, I’ll just change,” and he turned around and escaped back in the bathroom. 

Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach. He didn’t mean to reject the kid, he didn’t mean to be anything but welcoming. But he’s still in a daze, still overwhelmed that the kid wore a pretty lingerie for him. He never had a women agree to do that for him, so to have Jerry do that by himself is mind blowing and he doesn’t know what to do with that gesture. 

He quickly follow him but the stupid door didn’t budge when he tried the handle so he pressed his face in hopes of hearing something, anything. When he get nothing he tab the door firmly 

“ Jer?” 

No answer  
“ Come on out, there is a good film we can watch together.” 

“ Go away, I’ll sleep here tonight” 

“ Now, why would you do that when we have perfectly good bed to share, huh?” 

“…..”  
Dean sat down with is back against the door, unwilling to leave the kid alone. He reached for his breast pocket and got his last cigarette, closed his eyes and let his head thump against the door. The image of jerry in those pretty clothes made something Stir in him, when he looked down at his lap he felt a shamed to get a boner when Jerry cried his heart out alone…because of him. 

He took one last drag from his cig, held the smoke in for a second longer then puffed it out. ‘to hell with it’ he thought. 

“ You know what Jer.” He sat up straight “ Do you know what I thought when you walked in with that dress on?” 

He didn’t expect an answer but the silence still felt deafening. It didn’t sound right to hear his voice alone, uninterrupted.

“ You look really nice,” he ran his fingers through his hair “ you looked..dashing”

Dean got on his feet when the lock turned two times and the door cracked open. He didn’t want to crowed him in. 

The younger man stood there, still wearing the baby blue nightgown, with red eyes and trembling chin. After few seconds he hugged himself, “ Paul, please get me.”  
And Dean was there in a heartbeat, with his arms around the kid holding him together for now. Dean heart squeezed painfully when Jerry fisted the back of his shirt and sobbed against his shoulder. He was falling apart between his arms and Dean could do nothing to hold on and hope he can fix this. 

“ Why do you even put up with me?” The younger man said when Dean sat him down on the couch “ what’s wrong with me, why do I have to ruin everything” he rubbed more tears away.

“ Hey now, can you stop for a second.” 

“ look at me!” Both of them looked, Dean saw something completely different to what Jerry saw “ I look disgusting.” 

“ That’s not true!” 

“ STOP LYING!” Jerry covered his face, his whole body shook but he didn’t cry anymore. 

Dean gently covered the trembling hand closest to him with his own. He has the urge to do crazy things for this man, anything to make him feel right again. When the younger man calmed down he cupped his smooth chin, wiping away the tears. 

“ I like it.” He said and hoped the boy believed him. 

Jerry’s face froze up with wide eyes then scrunched up and tears dripped down his chin.

“ Are you for real?” he sniffed then tried to look away to hide his face. Dean wouldn’t allow that, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his wet cheek then another one on his nose followed by another on his lips. Dean heart swelled twice its size when the younger man laughed. There wasn’t a man he envied at that moment. 

“ Can I touch?” Dean asks. He can’t hide his grin at Jerry’s raised brows. Does he think Dean will not take full advantage? The older man couldn’t wait to feel that soft material under his hands. 

“ Yes! please do,” Jerry let out a watery laugh. 

Dean knew the kid is wired so he took it easy when he pressed his palm on his knee. He slowly dragged his palm up his thigh then wrapped his fingers there. Jerry squirmed in his place, his hands unconsciously clinched Dean’s forearm.

Dean was at awe with the sight. He never knew men could have smooth legs like that. 

“ Dean.” Jerry pleaded, biting his lip . 

When the older man looked at him then smiled that special smile, that made his eyes crinkle, Jerry threw his other leg around Dean’s hips then buried his face on the side of the older man’s neck. Dean was alarmed for a moment when he felt the thin body trembling in his arms. 

“ Wanna stop, Jerm?” 

“ No!” Jerry pulled his trapped hands from between them to wrap them around Dean. 

“ Hold me.”

“Alrighty” Dean lips curled up when the younger man’s body melted against him

“ Please, tighter.” When Dean brought him flesh to his body.

“ Ok.” Jerry pulled away then settled fully on Dean’s lap. 

The smile he flashed Dean felt real. 

Dean fingers pressed tighter around the other man’s hip. He inhaled deeply, a little surprised at the smooth feeling of satin under his rough hands. 

Jerry smiled so big, eyes still red and brimmed with tears. Dean smiled right back.

“ I love you so much” jerry whispered low like he’s afraid to be heard. 

“ You know I do too.”


End file.
